


Cwtch

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, asupan pribadi, nulis kilat, plot gak jelas, typo betebaran
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima dan Hinata lagi pacaran. Gitu aja isinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cwtch

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon betebaran. Oose. Anda sudah diperingatkan

 

“Tsukishima! Ayo pergi minum sama-sama!” salah satu teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika kelas selesai. Iasempat mendengar kabar soal pesta kecil-kecilan yang akan digelar teman-teman sekelasnya menjelang tahun baru dan dia masih ragu apakah dia harus ikut meskipun sebentar.

Kei melemparkan pandangannya pada kumparan jarum jam di arlojinya. Pukul lima sore lebih seperempat. Ia mengkalkulasi waktu dengan cepat—agar dia tak membuang waktu lainnya—dua puluh lima menit berjalan cepat ke stasiun, berdesakkan di dalam kereta, berhenti di Shin-Okachimachi lalu naik kereta kedua dan berdesakkan lagi. Setelahnya tiba dan mampir ke apotek untuk membeli obat flu. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu,

 “Maaf, Amamiya. Aku bisa ketinggalan kereta kalau tidak cepat-cepat,” Kei menundukkan kepalanya sekali, menuturkan apologi. 

“Kau mau pergi ke mana memangnya?”

“Bunkyo,”

“Apa? Itu jauh sekali!”

“Aku tahu,” Kei mengulas senyum tipis. Tak berlama-lama, ia mengangkat tasnya dari atas kursi dan berlari ke luar kelas. Ketika berlari, ia terus menghitung waktu. Berlomba dengan deru napasnya sendiri. Mencengap, dengan kaki yang setengah diseret-seret ia berjalan menuju gate dan mengeluarkan IC card dari saku kemejanya. Telinganya sedikit berdenging karena berlari, reaksi alamiah yang selalu dia alami selepas maraton dadakan jikalau terjebak waktu-waktu mepet. Ia mengencangkan tali ranselnya dan bergabung dengan orang-orang yang mulai bertumpukkan di dalam kereta. 

Kei berpegangan pada selongsong besi yang menggantung di langit-langit, ia mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya supaya kembali normal. Di depannya seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jaket universitas yang sama dengannya juga terengah-engah, tubuhnya meruapkan aroma keringat yang membuat hidungnya bergerak-gerak. Sedikit bacin dan tak nyaman. Laki-laki ini pastilah akan berhenti di stasiun yang sama dengan Kei, tapi mungkin dia lebih beruntung darinya karena tidak harus menaiki kereta kedua atau bus agar sampai di Myogadani. 

Orang ini bisa saja hanya berjalan sepanjang tiga ratus meter dari stasiun pertama, mengetuk pintu rumahnya kemudian makan malam bersama keluarga atau mungkin orang terkasihnya. Dia juga bisa berendam di bak air panas yang telah dicampur wewangian agar otot-ototnya rileks, setelah itu dia bisa tidur pulas di balik selimut. Betapa enaknya.

Sebenarnya jarak apartemen dan kampusnya dapat ditempuh dengan lima menit berjalan kaki—dengan santai tanpa terkapah-kapah—tetapi apartemen Shouyou, perlu ditempuh selama berjam-jam menggunakan kereta. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan perasaan paniklah yang tidak ia suka

Kemarin malam, Kei tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan lelaki pendek itu. Seharian Shouyou tak kunjung membalas pesannya, tidak juga membacanya. Padahal, biasanya Shouyou akan menyempatkan membalasnya walaupun  hanya mengirimkan jawaban-jawaban singkat. Kei mencoba menelepon Tobio, dan mendapat kabar bahwa Shouyou cedera dan flu. Kombinasi yang sempurna.

Kei tidak bisa menolak rasa panik yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Coba kalau pintu ke mana saja itu ada, dia pasti akan jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

***

Kei menaruh satu kantong plastik belanjaan di atas meja makan seukuran satu meter persegi lalu menggelongsor di dinding dapur. Ia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Jarak dari Chiba menuju Bunkyo memang tak memakan waktu sampai seharian tetapi, dua jam di perjalanan cukup membuat nyawanya lir tertarik ke udara. 

Setelah napasnya dirasa normal, Kei berdiri dan meruyak tas belanjaannya. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak plester kompres dan beberapa bungkus obat dan vitamin. Ia juga menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan membawanya ke kamar Shouyou.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi bahkan derit sedikitpun. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali di dalam kamar itu adalah Shouyou, mengenakan jaket bertudung dan tidur meringkuk. Kei menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan lambat pula, kemudian dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Shouyou.

Kulit wajahnya lesi dan sedikit berkeringat. Kei menyentuh kening Shouyou, panas, sedangkan ujung kakinya malah begitu dingin seperti tak dialiri kehidupan. Kei khawatir Shouyou terkena sakit yang lebih parah ketimbang flu.

“Uh .. siapa?” meskipun dengan kesadaran yang mengawang-awang, Shouyou mencoba berbicara.

“Ini aku,” jawab Kei. Kali ini dia mengusap kepalanya lagi, menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang berjatuhan di kening Shouyou. 

“Tsukishima?” 

“M-hm,” 

“Kau baru selesai kuliah ya?” suara Shouyou terdengar serak.

“Tahu dari mana?” Kei menempelkan dagunya di pinggir kasur sedang tangannya masih berada di puncak kepala Shouyou.

“Wajahmu kusut,” dia tertawa kecil.

“Yah, simpan omongan itu untuk dirimu sendiri,” dengus Kei tertahan. “Kau ini kenapa? Orang bodoh ‘kan tidak akan kena flu,”

“Sialan,”

“Sori, jadi, kenapa?”

“Bukan masalah besar, hanya flu, sungguh.”

“Berapa derajat? Sudah ke dokter?”

“38 derajat lebih sedikit. Aku belum sempat ke dokter karena demamnya tidak terlalu tinggi kok,”

“Kageyama bilang, kau juga cedera?”

“Kau menghubungi Kageyama?” katanya seolah tak percaya.

“Kau tidak membalas pesanku jadi ... aku tidak punya pilihan lain.”

“Oh, pasti dia kaget waktu—“ Shouyou berhenti untuk batuk kemudian berdeham, “waktu menerima telepon darimu, hubungan kalian tidak pernah baik,” 

“Jadi apa kau akan membuang waktu yang sudah kukorbankan untukmu dengan membicarakan si Kageyama itu?” 

“Ohooo jadi Tsukki sudah berkorban untukku,” Kei mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Shouyou menangkisnya. “Aku sedang sakit di sini, hei!”

“Dasar bedebah mini,” Kei menarik kedua pipinya.

“Tsukishimaaaa—“ dan dia terbatuk lagi.

“Maaf,” Kei bangun dari duduknya dan membantunya duduk. Ia mengambil air yang ditaruhnya di atas nakas dan memberikannya pada Shouyou. “Mungkin sekarang kau berubah jadi pintar, makanya kena flu,”

“Kau masih membahas itu?”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, mitos itu ‘kan sudah terbukti selama bertahun-tahun. Dulu kau tidak pernah kena flu, aku sering.”

“Jadi sekarang kau yang bodoh? Kau tidak kena flu,” 

“Jangan besar kepala,” Kei mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Shouyou dan menaruhnya di tempat semula. “Aku sempat kena flu, tapi tidak sepayah kau,”

Kei berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah handuk. Dia membuka lemari pakaian Shouyou dan memilih beberapa baju ganti yang sekiranya nyaman untuk digunakan ketika tidur dan dapat menyerap keringat. Meskipun kondisi Shouyou begitu mengkhawatirkan, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu cemas seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Kei duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Shouyou, menyerahkan tumpukan pakaian bersih itu ke hadapannya. “Kei,” Shouyou menyerukan namanya. 

“Apa?”

“Selesai kelas kau langsung ke sini?”

“Tadi ‘kan aku sudah bilang,” Kei memutar bola mata. “Omong-omong kalau mau panggil nama, yang konsisten dong,”

“Dari Chiba langsung ke sini?”

“Iyaaa, iyaaa aku langsung ke sini, naik kereta dua kali terus naik bus,”

“Luar biasa,”

“Biasa saja kok, dulu juga aku begitu,”

Dulu, Kei juga tinggal di apartemen ini bersama Shouyou. Kei menjalani 4 tahun masa studi di Universitas Tokyo, setelah lulus pun dia bekerja di lembaga kebahasaan universitas itu sembari melanjutkan studi strata 2. Kampusnya yang sekarang berada di Kashiwa dan dia sadar bahwa akan melelahkan jika dia pulang pergi dari Tokyo menuju Chiba. Dia sempat mencobanya—tinggal di Tokyo dan kuliah di Chiba—tetapi hanya sanggup bertahan selama dua bulan. Kakak satu-satunya, Akiteru, sempat mengomel karena dia menilai gaya hidup Kei kelampau boros sehingga gajinya selalu pas-pasan. Dia brilian dan tidak mungkin dibayar sedikit. Kei sadar akan hal itu, gajinya lebih dari cukup—bahkan melampaui nominal yang biasa didapat kakaknya tiap bulan—tetapi dengan pengeluaran bejubel, tentunya akan sulit untuk menyesuaikan. 

Ongkos perjalanan dari Chiba menuju Tokyo tidak memakan uang sedikit dan jangan lupakan jarak yang dia harus tempuh setiap hari. Belum lagi jatah untuk makan, buku-buku kuliah, kelengkapan penelitian dan lain-lain. tapi dari semua anggaran yang dia punya, ongkos adalah yang paling berat. Jadi mau tidak mau dia pindah.

Pada mulanya ia membagi sewa apartemen dengan Shouyou lima puluh-lima puluh; laki-laki itu juga punya pekerjaan, malah lebih keren dari miliknya. Shouyou adalah atlet voli nasional, di akhir tahun SMA dia mengincar masuk ke Universitas Tsukuba—karena Kenma juga berada di sana, dan tim voli mereka memang bagus—tetapi gagal dalam ujian masuk. Shouyou mencobanya tahun depan dan berhasil masuk, di tahun kedua kuliahnya ia masuk tim nasional. Setiap bulan dia diberi tunjangan dan hidupnya sangat berkecukupan, sehingga ketika Kei memutuskan—dengan sangat berat hati—untuk pindah, Shouyou mengizinkannya dengan mudah. 

“Tsukishima, Tsukki, Kei, Kei, Hotaru-kun,”

Kei mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel. Ia tengah mengetik pesan untuk kakaknya. “Apa sih?”

“Pulang kapan?”

“Mungkin malam ini, aku bisa menumpang bus malam.”

“Serius? Besok hari Sabtu, hari libur,”

“Ya, ya, aku tahu.”

“Menginap saja,”

“Tidak, terimakasih. Aku harus mengerjakan laporan dan menulis jurnal,”

“Bakal larut sekali,”

“Aku tahu itu, Hinata.”

Dia bisa membayangkan perjalanan pulang menggunakan bus malam antar kota akan sangat melelahkan. Tetapi akan tetap dijalaninya. Kei hanya tidak suka menunda pekerjaan begitu lama, ia ingin menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya dengan segera. Lebih cepat dia mengerjakan tugas, lebih cepat dia mendapat nilai bagus dan lebih cepat juga ia lulus. Ia akan kembali ke Miyagi, atau Tokyo, barangkali. Ke manapun agar bisa tinggal bersama lagi dengan Shouyou.

“Hotaru-kun,”

“Hm,”

“Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku yaaaa? Sampai mau datang dari jauh begitu,”

Cengiran lebar di wajah itu membuat Kei gemas. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di wajah Shouyou yang panas lalu menekan dan menariknya berulang kali, “Iya, suka sekali. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayang dalam hidupku, cintaku, bedebah kecilku, mikroraptor-ku, pokoknya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau senang? Kau senaaangg?” 

“Aw-aw, iya, iya maaf!” Shouyou menepis kedua tangannya, “Kau kasar sekali, padahal aku sedang sakit,”

“Kau menyebalkan,”

“Kau juga, orang-orang tidak suka padamu,” Shouyou membersut seperti anak kecil yang kalah dalam debat kusir. “Kepribadianmu jelek; kau pilih-pilih, kepala batu, gampang bosan, suka meremehkan orang, galak—“

“Bodo amat,” kata Kei, membuka kacing parkanya. “Yang penting kau suka padaku,”

“Idih,”

“Idih, aku benar,”

“Besar kepala, ya Tuhan,”

“Oh iya dong,” Kei memakaikan parkanya di tubuh Shouyou. “Otakku kan besar, wajar.”

“Oi, oi, oi!”

“Apa lagi sih?” rengut Kei.

“Apa ini? Apaan nih? Parkamu ‘kan sudah kotor pasti!”

“Sembarangan,” Kei menggocoh kecil pelipis Shouyou, “Baru dicuci tadi pagi, masih wangi nih,”

“Kau hobi sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain, seperti ibu-ibu,”

“Cuma kau kok yang aku urusi,”

“Aaah, sudah, sudah, hentikan. Kau membuat sakitku tambah parah,”

Kei mengambil pakaian-pakaian kotor dari atas ranjang Shouyou dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, memasukannya ke dalam keranjang cucian lalu kembali ke kamar Shouyou. Lelaki itu tengah berguling dari kasurnya untuk meraih remot televisi, “Mandi dulu sana,” Shouyou menjeling, kemudian menuruhnya mandi.

“Malas, ah.”

“Bau, tahu,”

“Hei, kau tidak mandi selama dua hari,”

“Aku tidak gampang bau, bulu ketiakku tidak banyak sepertimu,” Sebelah ujung bibir Kei tertarik, dia naik ke atas ranjang. “Hei, hei! Sempit!” lalu dia mendaratkan tubuh lencirnya di belakang Shouyou, menarik tubuh lelaki itu ke dalam pelukan lebarnya. “Tsukishima! Sempiiit!”

“Tadinya, aku mau melakukan hal-hal jahat,” Kei membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Shouyou yang sedikit kusut dan berminyak.

“Hal-hal jahat?” Shouyou berhenti melawan karena dia tidak memiliki tenaga, lagipula, dipeluk rasanya nyaman. “Misalnya?”

“Misalnya ....” Kei mengangkat tangannya, “begini,” dia mengapit wajah Shouyou di antara ketiaknya lalu tergelak puas.  

“Sialan! Sialan! Kau brengsek!”

“Ketiak favoritmu ‘kan,”

“Jorok!”

“Kalau aku mencabulimu sekarang, gimana?”

“Kau sinting ya?”

“Bercanda,” dia tersenyum. “Tapi boleh juga sih,”

“Kei.”

“Oke, oke,”

“Mikrokoro itu apa?” 

“Mikroraptor?” Kei mencoba menjangkau plester kompres demam dari atas nakas. Lengannya cukup panjang jadi dia bisa mengandalkannya. 

“Iya itu,”

“Pft ... Mikrokoro,” sembari menahan tawa, dia membuka plester itu dan menempelkannya di dahi Shouyou. Kei memberinya satu kecupan di antara alis. “Itu dinosaurus terkecil, panjangnya cuma 40 senti meter, eh, sebenarnya ada yang lebih kecil tapi ... aku juga tidak yakin,”

“Tidak yakin kenapa?” Shouyou menggonta-ganti saluran televisi dengan tangan kiri.

“Ada yang lebih kecil kalau tidak salah, mussaurus, 37 sentimeter, tapi fosil bayi. Jadi, kalau sudah besar mungkin lebih dari itu,”

“Seperti yang di film jurassic world itu?”

“Yang mana ya? ‘kan banyak,”

“Yang dibuat meme,”

“Itu raptor, beda lah,”

“Hoo, aku ‘kan tidak tahu,”

“Nanti aku beritahu,”

“Mendengarkanmu memberi kuliah soal spesies dinosaurus lagi? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau.”

Kei menariknya lagi, memeluknya lebih erat. “Kau juga sering memberi kuliah soal voli, memangnya aku sudi,” dia akan absen dari ciuman untuk hari ini, sebab dia tak ingin tertular flu yang merepotkan.

Shouyou tertawa lalu meletakan remotnya di samping bantal. Ia menonton acara berita malam, menyaksikan liputan mengenai wisata di Osaka. Salju sepertinya tengah turun juga di luar, tahun baru sebentar lagi dan dia penasaran apakah dia bisa melewatkannya di luar rumah bersama Kei. 

Shouyou menyentuh punggung tangan Kei, menggenggamnya tidak terlalu erat. “Kei,”

“Apa,” jawabnya datar.

“Pulang kapan?”

“Besok.”


End file.
